


Forever Young

by intellectual_desperado



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Reunions, Slice of Life, The Family You Make, calm before the next storm, just life in Hawkins where the biggest issue is seeing your friends and going to Snowball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intellectual_desperado/pseuds/intellectual_desperado
Summary: The Mind Flayer was removed from Will Byers and Eleven closed the gate to The Upside Down to protect Hawkins and its residents from all the monsters that dwell in it. Now what?Eleven is dying to see Mike and the rest of her friends. Mike wants a proper reunion with Eleven. Jonathan and Nancy navigate their newfound relationship. Steve's new best friend is a lovable, but nerdy 13-year-old. Max wants to know why Eleven keeps giving her the cold shoulder. Hopper is given the chance to be a father again. Joyce is on the mend after the death of a loved one. And Will Byers just wants a year without nightmares.Old friendships are reignited and new friendships are formed. Families are mended and molded. And the Hawkins Middle School Snow Ball is only a month away. Just a look into the "normal" life in Hawkins before the world is about to end. Again.





	1. Chapter 1: You Have My Word

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! This is just gonna be a collection of fluffy scenarios that we probably won't get to see in season 3 since The Duffer Brothers like to keep our lil cinnamon rolls on edge and in danger. This chapter is just laying the groundwork for everything else...hopefully the next chapters will be longer but I can't guarantee. Hope you all enjoy!!

_“_ _Hoping for the best, but expecting the worst_   
_Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?”_

 

Five days had passed since Eleven closed the gate and Joyce removed “The Mind Flayer” from Will. The remaining goons over at Hawkins lab were calling in backup to deal with a scandal that broke over the cover-up of Barbara Holland’s death. Hopper had to give Jonathan, Nancy, and even Murray credit for creating a believable story to drive the scientists out of town and give Barb’s parents the closure the so desperately needed.

After closing the gate El’s energy was nearly gone and spent the majority of the next two days sleeping. Once her energy was up again, she was begging Hopper to have a proper reunion with her friends. Hopper wasn’t too sure it was safe enough for her to be out in public yet, Owens had given his word to provide El with as much protection he could provide, but he seemed to be buried under a PR nightmare at the current moment. Then Joyce started called.

Will was also feeling physically and emotionally drained after this past week’s most dire encounter with the Upside Down, but his friends had been over to visit to get his spirits up and bring him back into the folds of being a normal 13-year-old.

“He’s still not 100% back to normal, but he’s getting there. The kids are really helping him.” Joyce updated him. “Hop….I know this probably isn’t the best to say over the phone, but you should really stop over here or go to the Wheeler’s house to talk to Mike. He is worried sick about her and I don’t know how long I can keep the location of the cabin a secret.”

Hopper groaned and dragged his hand over his face. He could hardly forget the Wheeler kid’s reaction when he learned that Hop was keeping Eleven from contacting her friends for an entire year. The kid was relentless in trying to contact her the first time too.

“Well, thanks to the kid’s sister and Jonathan, I think those jackasses over at Hawkins Lab have bigger fish to fry than hunting down El,” he replied. Hopper glanced at Eleven, who was lying on the couch seemingly watching TV, but Hop could tell she was eavesdropping due to her tense body language and the fact she wasn’t flipping through the channels with her mind like she usually does.

Hopper let out an exasperated sigh. There was a reason the didn’t take risks the first time El narrowly escaped after saving the day. Risks were stupid. What if those scientists were as concerned with their little PR nightmare as Hop thought they are and he ran the risk of sneaking Eleven to her friends and they got caught? Those bastards would take Eleven back to another secret lab then Hop and the Wheeler kid would both go out of their damn minds.

“How about I go pay our friend Owens a visit at the hospital to get an idea on how focused his people are on us?’ Hopper suggested primarily to Joyce, but for Eleven’s benefit as well.

“You don’t think that’s too risky?” Joyce asked anxiously.

“Nah he seemed to grasp that he would have been a goner if it hadn’t been for El closing that gate. He may be able to hold the watch dogs off for a short and sweet visit.”

“If you say so, Hop,” Joyce replied reluctantly. “Hey...just be careful, ok.”

Hopper smiled to himself at her concern, “Always am.”

Hop placed the phone back on the hook and looked towards Eleven again who was now sitting up on the couch looking at him with an unreadable expression, but he good saw the hint of hope in her eyes.

“Now don’t get too excited about this. The whole plan could backfire completely so you need to remember the old rules.” Hopper commanded her gruffly.

“No outside. Curtains drawn. Wait for your secret knock.” She recited to him.

“That’s right. And I know your energy is still low, but if anyone else besides me comes to that door I’m gonna need you to use those powers of yours to fight ‘em off and get somewhere safe. Got it?” Hop asked with a stern voice.

El nodded vigorously in reply, “Got it.”

“Ok,” Hop said while putting on his hat. “I’m should be back from the hospital by five one five.”

“Five-fifteen,” El corrected. Hop smirked at her.

“Smart ass.” He stated as he stalked out the front door. He waited a moment to hear the locks click behind him before walking out of the woods to his car.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and from what Hopper could tell there were no evident signs that he was being followed by anyone. Once he arrived at the hospital he made a straight shoot for Owens room, already knowing where it was.

“Ah, Chief!” The seemingly amiable scientist greeted warmly as Hopper strolled into the room. There were two men in suits in opposite corners of the room that Hop noticed immediately.

“Doc,” Jim replied in return with the usual hint of skepticism in his voice. “I was hoping that you and I would be able to have a little chat...in private.”

Owens gave Hopper a curious look before turning to his men, “Its alright fellas. The Chief, here saved my life a few days ago as you know. I don’t think he’s going to be a huge risk to me now.”

The men left immediately at the superior’s command and Hopper shut the door and closed the blinds behind them.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to see me about the girl,” Owens said knowingly.

“I’m not asking for any big favors just yet, but I need your word,” Hopper stated.

“My word on what?” Owens asked curiously.

“That if I take Eleven to see her friends at Joyce Hopper’s house that your men aren’t going to swoop in out of nowhere and take her away. The only people who will see her are the people that already know about her and what she can do. She won’t be seen by anyone else.”

Owens let out a sigh. “That’s quite the risk Jim, but seeing as you kept the girl unseen for the better part of a year I have no doubt you can pull it off...I’ll make a few calls and make sure that there’s no tail on you and the girl can see her little friends without the stress of being watched. You have my word.”

“Thanks, Doc,” Hop replied while moving to stand up. “And that other thing we talked about? Her fresh start?”

“That may take longer than previously thought, thanks to that hack Murray Baumann,” Owens said with a scoff that was uncharacteristic for him. “But I’m working on that too, Chief. Your girl will get the fresh start I promised you.”

Hopper gave Owens a nod in thanks and turned on his heel to leave. “I’ll be in touch, Doc.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.” The scientist called after him.

On his way back to the cabin Hopper drove fast and took detours to make sure he didn’t have a tail on him. Once he was sure he was in the clear he stopped at the local supermarket to pick up some complementary Eggos for Eleven along with some other groceries then headed back to the cabin.

Once he reached the door he rapped his fist on the door. Twice. Pause. Once. Pause. Three Times. Done.

The locks on the door clicked open and Eleven swung the door open evidently with her mind since she was still standing next to the couch with wide, expecting eyes. Hopper reached into the paper bag and tossed the box of Eggos at her. Eleven caught the box in her hands, instead of her mind. She glanced down at the box of waffles with confusion then back to Hopper.

“Well, kid, get ready to have a proper reunion with your friends.”

Eleven dropped the Eggos and launched herself into Hopper’s waiting arms.


	2. The Lost Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets prepared to see El for the first time since she left with Hopper to close the gate. 
> 
> He also finds an unexpected confidant in Nancy.

_ “Let us die young or let us live forever _

_ We don't have the power, but we never say never” _

  
  


Mike pedaled hard and fast toward the Byers house. 

“Mike, slow down, man!” Lucas called after him.

 

_ Yesterday _

When he and the rest of the party were visiting Will, Mrs. Byers got a call that seemed to lift her spirits for the first time in the six days since the latest catastrophe ended. Mike didn’t want to get his hopes up and he felt guilty for hounding Mrs. Byers to try contacting the Chief after what she just went through will Bob and Will, but he needed to know that El was ok.  After some excited muttering over the phone and a few anxious glances in the direction of the boys and Max, she hung the phone back on the receiver.

 

“Boys….Max.” She struggling to find words.

 

“W-what is it, Mom?” Will asked anxiously. 

 

“Nothing bad, I promise!” Joyce replied hurriedly throwing up her hand in a gesture to calm him down.

“The past few days Chief Hopper has been keeping an eye on Eleven, while she got her strength back up. He knows that you guys have been wanting to see her again,” she made a pointed glance at Mike, whose cheeks instantly reddened, “and she wants to see you guys too, but we just had to make sure that it was safe first. The Chief made sure that no one from the lab would interfere and try to take Eleven back. So if it is all fine by you guys, the Chief is going to bring Eleven over here tomorrow for you guys to hang out for a little bit!” 

 

Mikes heart starting beating a million miles per minute. 

 

“For real?!” Dustin exclaimed. “We get to hang out with El without to constant threat of impending doom?”

 

Lucas slapped Dustin’s arm while muttering at an exasperated “dude” at him. Dustin gave him a clueless look and shrug until it dawned on him the “impending doom” had been the focused on the Byers family all this time before offering an apology. 

 

“It ok, boys,” Joyce assured them. “The Chief is going to bring her over here at 1 p.m. sharp and you’ll get to catch each other up on everything. So just make sure to tell your parents that you’ll be over here again tomorrow.” 

 

The party all promised that they’d tell their parents they would be at the Byers again. That wasn’t much of a surprise this past week since Mrs. Byers was too anxious to let Will out of her sight the party had to come to him rather than meeting at Mike’s like they usually do. 

 

“I can’t believe this is gonna be your first time meet El.” Dustin said to Will. “You guys have basically been interconnected this whole time, but never actually met it's insane.” 

 

“I know,” Will replied. “It’s weird because I remember talking to her when I was  _ there _ and could feel her checking in on me when the Shadow Monster had me…” 

 

No one knew what to say because no one else could understand what Will went through more than Eleven. 

 

“I don’t think she likes me too much,” Max said with a rare hint of insecurity. 

 

“El’s not much of a talker,” Lucas explained. 

 

“Yeah, she could barely speak when we first found her,” Dustin elaborated. “Plus the whole psychic, telekinetic power things gives her an intimidating edge.”

 

“Exactly.” Lucas agreed, “The only person that we know that El likes for sure is Mike.” 

 

There was a friendly teasing edge to Lucas’ voice. 

 

“Shut up,” Mike warned. 

 

“‘El, is it really you? I’ve been calling you every day for a year!’” Lucas said in the same dreamy tone he used when he first accused Mike of having a crush on El. 

 

“Seriously, dude,  _ that’s  _ what you were doing on that walkie channel all the damn time?” Dustin demanded.

 

Max giggled in amusement and Will gave him an apologetic look along with a sympathetic nudge. Mike didn’t even know his face could turn so red. 

 

When he got home that night he hardly ate his dinner because he was so excited. 

 

“Michael, is everything okay?” Karen finally asked after watching Mike push around his food for twenty minutes. 

 

“What? Oh--yeah -- I uh spoiled my appetite earlier at Will’s. We ate a bunch of candy we had leftover from Halloween,” he lied. Nancy gave him a knowing sideways look. 

 

Karen sighed with an air of disappointment and somewhat relief. 

 

“Alright, well no dessert for you then and make sure you clean your plate before you head up to your room.” 

 

Mike dashed from the dining room table to the kitchen to clean his plate, toss it in the dishwasher and quickly dash up the stairs. He vaguely heard his father make a monotone comment about no running in the house. 

Mike was pacing around his room debating on what questions he would ask Eleven and trying to find ways to keep his cool so he didn’t look like a total nerd in front of her, their friends, and now he guessed The Chief. A few minutes later Nancy snuck into his room. 

 

“Hey,” she began hesitantly.

 

“Hey…” Mike replied with confusion and suspicion. 

 

“So Jonathan told me today that the Chief is going to bring Eleven over to his house tomorrow,” Nancy supplied.

 

“Yeah...the Chief had to make sure that it was safe before he could bring her out of hiding,” Mike informed his sister. “Hopefully this isn’t the only time she can come out, but it’s a lot better than last time.” 

 

Nancy suppressed a smile. 

 

“What?” Mike asked with annoyance. 

 

“Nothing!” Nancy defended. “It’s just that last time we talked about Eleven, you were grossed out by the idea of you having a crush on her. Then I find out that you had tried to contact her for 353 days. Pretty romantic for a kid who thinks girls are ‘gross’.” 

 

For the third time, that day Mike’s face turned beet red for the third time that day. 

 

“Shut up. Plus I remember asking you if you liked Jonathan instead of Steve, which you shot down pretty quickly, but you and Jonathan seemed pretty chummy last time I saw you two together.” 

 

Nancy narrowed her eyes at her little brother with annoyance. 

 

“Touche,” she replied. “....do you mind if I come tomorrow? I promise I will let you guys have time alone to catch up! I’m just….curious to hear about where she got the punk makeover and how she closed the gate. And what exactly closing the gate meant.”

 

Mike’s shoulders deflated. He would prefer to have fewer people around so he could have more time with Eleven himself, but he knew once Nancy set her mind to something there was little chance of stopping her. 

 

“Yeah, yeah you can come.” 

 

Nancy beamed at him. “So..?”

 

“So what?”

 

“So are you excited to see, Eleven?”

 

Mike’s face once again went red and he turned his back to Nancy and sat on his bed. Nancy sighed and sat down beside him. 

 

“I know the last person you want to talk to about the girl you like is your older sister, but I don’t think you can really talk to Mom or Dad about El. Also if you tried to talk to your friends they may tease you, in a friendly way, but still I’m here to talk about it if you want. Or maybe you could talk to Jonathan or Steve about it.”

 

“I’d rather not get girl advice from the two dudes who are into my sister,” Mike scoffed. 

 

“Right,” Nancy replied while shaking her head at herself. She waited a moment for Mike to speak up before moving to leave his room. “Well, like I said I’m here to talk if you need me.”

 

As Nancy opened the door to leave Mike spoke up. 

 

“I tried to kiss her before she left with Hopper and he stopped us.” 

 

Nancy turned quickly on her heels and kicked the door shut behind her. 

 

“No way! Was it super awkward?” Nancy inquired. 

 

“Not as awkward as it was annoying and I’m pretty sure the Chief wanted to kick my ass.” 

 

Nancy stared at Mike with wide eyes as she sat crisscrossed on the floor in front of him. 

 

“...Have you kis-”

 

“I kissed her last year before she defeated the Demagorgan. I was trying to tell her what life would be like once it was dead and trying to explain why I wanted to take her to the Snow Ball. I couldn’t really find a way to explain it so I kissed her.”

 

Nancy smirked at her little brother. 

 

“Shut up.” Mike tossed her her. 

 

“I didn’t say anything! That was just a super sweet story. God, Mike, I didn’t know you were such a little romantic.” Nancy giggled and Mike rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well El isn’t like most other girls,” Mike explained. Nancy gave him a thoughtful look.

 

“Yeah she really is one of a kind,” Nancy agreed. The siblings sat in silence for a moment or two. “Are you going to ask her to the Snow Ball this year?” 

 

Mike’s head snapped up to meet Nancy’s eyes. “I haven’t even had time to think about that. Do you think she’s gonna expect me to ask her? Will she even be allowed to go? Will she even want to go with me?”

 

“Mike! Calm down. I saw the way she looked at you when she first walked into the Byers house and she definitely wants to go to the dance with you,” Nancy assured him. “Only thing you have to worry about is the Chief trying to kick your ass.”

 

Mike groaned, “We’ve faced a Demagorgan, a Mind Flayer, and countless Demodogs. How bad can facing the Chief be?”

 

Nancy gave him an incredulous look. 

 

“Yeah,” Mike agreed with a nod. “You’re right. I’m toast.” 

 

Nancy laughed, “Nah I’m just teasing you’ll be fine.” 

 

Mike visibly relaxed. “Do you wanna talk about you and Jonathan?

 

Nancy shook her head, “I think me and Jonathan need to still talk about me and Jonathan. He’s been busy taking care of Will and his mom that we haven’t really gotten a lot of time to just sit and talk. But once I know, you’ll know.”

 

Mike nodded in acceptance and Nancy shuffled to her feet and moved to the door when Mike called out again. 

 

“Nancy?”

 

“Yeah?” Nancy turned back to look at her little brother who was now looking older than she had remembered. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

Nancy smiled at him and shut the door behind her. 

 

_ Present _

 

“Mike, slow down, man!”

 

“Mrs. Byers said 1:00 on the dot! I don’t want to be late!” Mike yelled back. He heard Dustin make a sarcastic response, but he was too busy making a sharp turn up the Byers driveway. Mike didn’t even bother to stand his bike up on the kick, letting it crash to the ground and bounding up the porch of the house. He didn’t see the Chief’s truck, but he wasn’t sure how stealthy Hopper was trying to be in sneaking Eleven to the Byers. He did, however, notice Steve’s car. 

 

Mike knocked furiously on the front door and heard crashes behind him, which he was sure were Dustin, Lucas, and Max letting their bikes crash to the ground as well. Will swung the front door open.

 

“Are we late?!” Mike huffed out. 

 

Will shook his head quickly, “No it’s 12:50.” 

 

“See, Mike,” Dustin huffed out behind him. “The was no need to book it here.” 

 

Mike tossed his friend a dirty look and stalked into the Byers house. Jonathan and Nancy had spent the better part of last week tearing down Will’s vine map of Hawkins. Jonathan ultimately wanted to throw every drawing out, but Nancy wisely advised against it “just in case.” Jonathan had already picked up Nancy earlier that day and so she was already at the Byers house helping Joyce lay out snacks with the kitchen. Jonathan and Steve were sitting uncomfortably next to each other on the couch. Steve’s bruises from the beat down he got from Billy were beginning to yellow and heal, but he still looked like hell.

 

“What’s Steve doing here?” Mike demanded of Dustin. 

 

“I was beginning to wonder that too,” Steve tossed out. 

 

“I invited him,” Dustin said with a shrug. 

 

“Steve didn’t know El,” Lucas argued.

 

“Yeah, but he knows of El and don’t you think she’ll want to meet the babysitter of the team that distracted the demodogs for her?”

 

“What?” Nancy, Joyce, and Jonathan said in unison. 

 

“Nothing! I have no idea what he’s talking about.” Steve defended while giving Dustin a look that said: “shut up.” 

 

“My bad. Also, don’t we think everyone involved with this should be on the same page? Steve’s involved, he gets to be here.” Dustin stated. 

 

“Thanks, buddy.” Steve piped up. 

 

“Anytime,” Dustin replied. 

 

Jonathan looked between the two in confusion and decided it was probably better to not ask. Mike just kept pacing the floor.

 

“Mike, dude, will you seriously relax?” Lucas asked in annoyance. Mike just glared and kept pacing. 

 

A few minutes later he heard a car coming up the Byer’s long driveway. Everyone tensed and Mike stopped pacing. A car door slammed shut and a moment later another did. Mike could hear the footsteps up the creaky porch then there was a knocking at the door. 

Two knocks. Pause. One knock. Pause. Three knocks. Done. 

 

Joyce hurried over to the door and opened it. That’s when Mike’s heart dropped. 

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the chapters will be short and sweet like this one cause I'm not much of a writer, but I binged the whole second season in a day and I need something to keep me going for the next year or so.


End file.
